


Exit Wounds

by thelastjedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: A simple recon mission with Poe is derailed by a frightened villager and a group of trigger happy Stormtroopers.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Exit Wounds

It was supposed to be your day off. 

You had planned on simply lounging around the base, maybe visiting Jessika or Kaydel as they worked and grabbing some lunch with Poe like you had been meaning to for days now.

All of those plans went out the window when General Organa had called you and Poe into her office. 

She set both of you the task of travelling to Takodana, a planet located in the Mid Rim, with the intention of gathering information from a CI on what the First Order were planning after the destruction of Starkiller Base. It was a simple enough mission, and you both promised you’d be back by nightfall the next day before setting off with BB-8 in tow. After all, wherever Poe went, his loyal droid followed.

As you and Poe left the briefing room to get ready, he gave you a confident grin.

“This should be easy.”

* * *

It wasn’t easy.

Well, it was at _first_. Although the village you were visiting was occupied by Stormtroopers, you and Poe had managed to avoid their watchful gaze with simple disguises and successfully met up with your CI. Poe had transferred the sensitive information onto his datapad which you carefully stored in the bag you had slung over your shoulder, and you had already begun to make your way back to the ship where BB-8 was waiting.

“Piece of cake, huh?” Poe grinned, playfully knocking his arm against yours as you weaved your way through the crowds.

You chanced a quick look over your shoulder. “Maybe don’t speak so soon.”

“What is it?” Poe asked, keeping his eyes on you. He was smart enough not to risk rousing further suspicion by taking a look himself.

“A trooper is talking to one of the locals,” you said as you subconsciously moved closer to him and your grip on the bag tightened. “Could be nothing but they were looking in this direction.”

“Okay,” Poe nodded. “Just act casual. No reason to panic just ye—”

His words are cut short by a shot from a blaster hitting the wall you had just passed by, pieces of damaged brick spraying outwards. The locals nearby shriek at the sound and immediately begin to scatter at the first sign of a potential scuffle. It seems they’ve grown used to the unrest that Stormtroopers bring and know how to act accordingly.

With wide eyes, you reached out to grab Poe’s arm.

“Can we panic _now_?” you asked fervently.

“Go!”

Acting quickly, you both broke out into a sprint, eyes forward as you pushed through the panicked crowds. Poe didn’t have to check to see if you were keeping up with his pace; he knew you’d stay close. You carefully swerved out of the way of an oncoming blast, legs pumping and hands darting up to protect your face. A piece of wood from a broken stall left a scrape just below your eye, causing you to flinch.

“Poe!” you called, hand reaching out to catch his attention.

Pounding footsteps were quickly catching up with you, but despite the pain appearing in your abdomen and lungs that were working in overtime, you pushed yourself further and further. Kriff, you were getting out of shape.

“Just keep moving!” Poe encouraged.

“ _Poe!_ ” you yelled again, pulling the precious datapad from your bag and pushing it into his arms. He faltered for a moment in surprise but gripped it tight, slipping it into his own satchel. “You take it!”

You knew you wouldn’t be able to keep up with Poe. While he was able to use the adrenaline that came with this type of mission to fuel himself, to keep himself going, you were finding it harder and harder with each frantic step. If you got caught, at least the First Order wouldn’t get their hands on what you had learned.

There was no time to argue. Poe lifted his communicator, relaying to BB-8 to get their ship ready to go at any moment. You had both decided not to bring the droid with you to your meet-up, agreeing that he would’ve drawn far too much unwanted attention… The irony was almost palpable now.

You had almost reached the alcove where the ship had been left, could see the familiar street taunting you in the distance, when a rough hand grabbed your arm and pulled you back with a hard tug. You fell to the floor with a yelp, face hitting the dirt beneath you.

Poe froze at the sound, turning to look with wide eyes.

“I got one!” yelled one of the villagers to the duo of Stormtroopers who were catching up to the scene. The man pulled you to your feet unceremoniously.

“Go!” you shouted to Poe who looked ready to spring into action.

“I’m not leaving you!”

“You have to!” you pleaded, thrashing in the man’s hold. A stinging pain went straight through your leg as a trooper shot its blaster and you buckled, knees hitting the ground. “Poe, you _have_ to leave!”

He didn’t have a choice.

“I’ll come back!” Poe told you, already beginning to move away as the Stormtroopers approached. “I’ll come back for you, I promise!”

With that determined look in his eye, you almost believed him.

* * *

Poe had gotten to the ship mere moments after you were hauled away (BB-8 beeping in concern when you hadn’t returned with him) and had ran to the pilot’s seat to get in the air. His heart was racing against his chest, not just from all the running, but from what he quickly realised was fear. A chilling, bone-numbing fear he hadn’t felt since he had been brutally tortured by the infamous Kylo Ren.

The First Order had taken you.

His hands hovered over the controls but he made no move to jump into hyperspace. Instead, after a few seconds of deliberation, he flew to a separate, deserted area of the planet and turned to his awaiting droid.

“Alright, bud,” said Poe as he crouched down and began to hook his datapad up to one of BB-8’s vacant ports. “I need you to send this info back to the Resistance ASAP.”

As BB-8 beeped and got straight to work, Poe pulled out his holopad and placed it on the table at the back of the ship. A blue image appeared seconds later, of a concerned General Leia. He noticed a few other familiar faces gathering in the background.

“Commander,” greeted the General. “Is everything alright?”

“No, ma’am,” Poe said, hands on his hips. “We got what we came for; it should be with you within a few minutes. Beebee is working on it.”

“Then what seems to be the problem?” Leia’s brows furrowed.

“The Stormtroopers were alerted to our presence. One of the locals, they…” Poe paused to huff out a frustrated breath. He knew the locals were afraid, that they were living in a war zone, but if he ever got his hands on the man who had given you up, he wasn’t sure what he would do. After all, the Resistance was trying to _help_ people like them; help the galaxy. “They got the Lieutenant, ma’am.”

Leia froze. “Do you have any idea where they could be keeping her?”

Poe began to shake his head, but after a few beeps from BB-8, he shrugged uncertainly instead. “Beebee seems to think they’d keep her close to their base, near the middle of the city.”

“You think you can find her?” Leia asked.

“I know I can.”

“Wait a minute,” said a voice from behind the General. The image of Reed, a man that constantly irritated Poe to the edge of the galaxy and back, appeared in view. Poe had to resist the strong urge to roll his eyes at the sight of him. “He’s not going to find her because she’s probably dead! It’s a wild bantha chase! There’s no point in risking—”

“Take it back,” said Poe sternly, jaw clenching in anger.

“What?” Reed asked with a dismissive scoff.

“What you just said,” the pilot replied slowly, an underlying threat coating his words. “Take it _back_.”

“Reed, that’s enough,” Leia held a hand up to stop the man from replying. Ignoring his offended look, her eyes met Poe’s and an understanding passed between the two. “Commander… Do what you have to do.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Your head ached from the harsh hit one of the troopers had given you with the end of his blaster, the blood that dripped from the wound matting your hair to your skin. Your muscles were stiff due to being held in tight restraints for the last few hours. 

Despite constant questioning and beatings, you refused to give the troopers any information, and found yourself thanking the maker that you had thought to give your datapad to Poe during the struggle.

You stayed silent when the troopers had asked where your “companion” was. You glared daggers when they demanded to know the location of the Resistance base. You gritted your teeth when they jabbed at the gash in your leg, the layer of blood that had coagulated being broken through once more. You resisted and resisted as much as you could… But _hell_ , it was getting harder to handle with each passing minute.

Currently, you were alone in the small, dark room; the troopers being called to an apparent disturbance outside the building just moments before. You gratefully took the reprieve, returning to your efforts to break free from the implement you were strapped to, though the attempts remained futile.

The sound of heavy bodies hitting the floor and scuffling feet against the ground barely registered with you until a familiar voice called out.

“Poe?” you mumbled in shock before repeating yourself, louder, your voice cracking slightly. “Poe!”

A series of happy beeps and boops grew louder as a certain orange and white spherical droid got closer, whirling into the room with Poe a few steps behind.

“Get her out of those restraints, bud,” Poe called to BB-8 as he jumped into action, running forward to better assess your wounds. BB-8 obeyed immediately, using his arc welder to open the straps around your wrists and ankles. 

Poe quickly reached out to ensure you didn’t fall, delicately throwing one of your arms around his shoulders while the other went around your waist. You winced as he helped you stand on solid ground, the movement pulling at the wound in your leg.

“You shouldn’t have come back for me,” you told him. If he got caught now, you would never forgive yourself.

“Yeah, right,” Poe dismissed the thought immediately, the hand that was around your waist loosely holding his blaster. BB-8 lead the way outside, ready to fight back against any enemies that may pop up. “I made you a promise, didn’t I? There is nothing in this world that could ever make me want to give up on you.”

You were in no mood to argue and mumbled something unintelligible to his ears, your head falling against his shoulder. (When he asked you later what you had said, heat rushed to your cheeks and you were fast to change the subject. Poe made a note to come back to the topic once you were in a better condition.)

Blackness surrounded your vision, making you stumble every now and again as you struggled to make your way outside. BB-8 only had to electrocute a few more troopers before the bright light of the sun hit your face, making you flinch and avert your gaze almost immediately. Your mouth still tasted faintly like metallic from the blood that had surfaced inside but you did your best to ignore it, allowing yourself to be led back to the ship.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Poe said as lightheartedly as he could, head lowering to press a comforting kiss to your bloody forehead. “We’re goin’ home.”


End file.
